Masquerade for Rukia!
by bya-kun
Summary: Karena harga tempat kost yang mahal, Rukia terpaksa melakukan suatu hal diluar keinginannya. Menyamar jadi seorang pria! Terjebak satu kamar dengan Ichigo, mampukah Rukia mempertahankan penyamarannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade for Rukia  


* * *

**

**Akhirnya diriku membuat cerita baru lagi!!!! Yang pasti yang ini humor,,hohoho**

**Ichigo dkk ada di next chap, chap ini tentang pertemanan dulu dan perkenalan, hehehe**

**Pokoknya enjot the story deh,,,^-^

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo Tite  


* * *

**"APA?! Kenapa naiknya jauh banget, Bu?"

"Ya, Rukia. Kamu seperti tidak tahu sekarang sedang ada krisis global."

"Saya tahu kalau sekarang itu sedang dalam masa krisis, Bu. Tapi naiknya itu loh! Ibu sedang tidak main-main kan?!"

Gelengan kepala dari wanita di hadapannya itu membuat Rukia mengumpat keras dalam hati, _"sial, sial, sial! Hah, kenapa mesti sekarang sih naiknya!"_

"Jadi, bagaimana Rukia? Kamu akan tetap tinggal disini atau-"

Meja kecil yang bergetar karena pukulan tangan Rukia seperti menandakan jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"Saya akan mencari tempat kost lain, Bu!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tidak bisa, Rukia!"

"Ayolah..... Cuma sebulan saja. Selama itu aku akan mencari tempat lain. Aku sudah tak punya tempat tinggal lagi sekarang!"

"Sudah aku bilang, tidak bisa! Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana _strange_-nya penjaga kost disini. Bulan lalu ketika ibuku ingin menginap disini semalam saja, hanya semalam saja, sudah dibuat seperti ingin menginap 3 tahun." Momo meneruskan kata-katanya sambil berbisik, "Ibuku sampai tersinggung dan hampir menyuruhku pindah dari tempat ini. Untung saja Ibu kost-nya menyelesaikan permasalahan itu."

"Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan penjaga-"

"Jangan teruskan! Tidak akan pernah. Tidak. Akan. Pernah." kata Momo tegas.

'Tapi, Momo..." Rukia memasang wajah memelas untuk merayu teman baiknya itu.

"Huh, Rukia!" Momo tidak tahan melihat wajah Rukia yang memprihatinkan itu, "jangan membuatku terpojok seperti ini! Tunggu, mengapa kau tidak menumpang di rumah Rangiku saja?! Ide yang bagus, kan! Dia pasti tidak akan menolakmu." kata Momo bersemangat.

"Ah! Jangan Bodoh, Momo. Menyuruhku tinggal bersama Rangiku sama seperti melemparku ke dalam kandang singa. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tinggal di rumahnya?"

"Rukia, apa yang salah? Kau butuh tempat tinggal. Rumah Rangiku itu besar. Pasti banyak kamar kosong disitu. Dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu tinggal disana, kan?!"

"Hmm... ya! Kau betul. Tapi aku rasa kau lupa menyebutkan sesuatu," Momo pura-pura memasang tampang polos, "aku yang manis dan imut begini, kau suruh tinggal sebulan di rumah yakuza itu. Hah, enak saja! Apa kata dunia jika melihatku bergabung bersama para gangster mengerikan itu. Memikirkannya saja aku takut!" Rukia menopang dagunya seakan sedang berkhayal.

"Rukia, jangan gengsi seperti itu. Kau kan sekarang memang sedang butuh tumpangan. Pilih-pilih sekali, sih!" Momo menyadarkan Rukia akan posisinya saat itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau tinggal dimana saja sembarangan. Daripada tinggal di rumah Rangiku, aku lebih baik tinggal di jalanan saja. Toh, 2 tempat itu sama berbahayanya." kata Rukia tetap ngotot dengan pendiriannya.

"Berbahaya apanya? Aku beri kau satu ide. Jika nanti para penjaga, ehm..maksudku anak buah atau siapa sajalah disitu, berniat mengganggumu," Momo mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Rukia seperti ingin memberitahu sebuah rahasia, "kau sebutkan saja nama Rangiku 3 kali. Rangiku, Rangiku, Rangiku! Oh atau nama keluarganya, Matsumoto, Matsumoto, Matsumoto! Pasti mereka tidak berani mengganggumu yang imut ini." kata Momo menggoda Rukia.

"Momo! Aku sedang serius begini kau malah bercanda!" kata Rukia frustasi.

"Ada apa sih sampai serius begitu? Aku malas ah, kalo disuruh berpikir yang berat-berat."

Momo dan Rukia tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah pintu kamar Momo itu, "RANGIKU!!" keduanya meneriakan nama sahabatnya seperti meneriaki pencuri saja.

"Wah, kalian berdua kompak sekali! Sama-sama sudah sadar ya, kalau aku itu keren?! Jadi menyambutku seperti itu." Rangiku langsung mengambil tempat di atas kasur, bergabung bersama Rukia dan Momo.

"Enak saja!""Jangan mimpi!" balasan yang keluar dari kedua sahabatnya untuk pernyataannya tadi, membuat Rangiku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa lama sekali datangnya? Tadi waktu aku telepon juga kau terdengar sangat sibuk." kata Momo.

"Tadi itu ada sedikit masalah di rumahku. Biasalah, para anak muda sok jago yang baru saja bergabung itu sok-sokan ingin memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau dirumahku tidak ada yang tidak terlatih." kata Rangiku malas-malasan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Mereka menggoda sepupuku yang sedang menginap di rumah. Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Menggoda....." Rangiku menekankan pada kata itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "mereka tidak tahu saja kalau sepupuku itu juara taekwondo tingkat nasional. Alhasil mereka yang masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang!" Rangiku menutup ceritanya dengan tawanya yang keras.

Seketika itu juga Rukia langsung melemparkan pandangan jangan-beritahu-idemu-tadi ke arah Momo yang juga masih setengah syok mendengar cerita dari Rangiku itu. Keheningan yang mereka ciptakan membuat Rangiku sadar bahwa terjadi sesuatu di antara sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Rukia dan Momo berbarengan untuk menutupi kegugupan mereka.

"Dasar aneh. Oh, iya! Kalian memanggilku kemari katanya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Eh, itu....."

"Rukia sedang mencari tempat tinggal!" kata-kata Momo membuat Rukia membeku seketika_. "Momo, kau itu...."_

"He? Tempat tinggal? Ada apa dengan tempat kostmu, Rukia?"

"Aku baru saja-"

"Dia baru saja keluar dari tempat kostnya yang lama karena harga kamarnya dinaikan. Kau tahu tidak, masa dinaikannya sampai 5 kali lipat! Sungguh tidak bermoral, tidak bisa memahami kondisi kita di masa krisis seperti ini!" Momo menjelaskan dengan berapi-api.

Rangiku mengangguk-angguk seakan memahami perkataan Momo. Ia kemudian berbalik ke arah Rukia dan memandangnya sambil bertanya, "lalu kau mau tinggal dimana?"

"Itu-"

"Itu dia yang sedang kita bicarakan dari tadi! Rukia ingin menginap disini selama sebulan, tapi kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap penjaga tempat ini," Momo mengerdikan bahunya ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu, "karena itu sekarang Rukia sangat bingung dimana dia akan tinggal malam ini." kata Momo prihatin.

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau-" kata-kata Rangiku dihentikan oleh telunjuk Rukia yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Jangan teruskan jika yang mau kau katakan adalah _'bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku saja?'_ karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." kata Rukia dingin.

'Memangnya apa yang salah dari tinggal di rumahku?" tanya Rangiku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika dirumahmu itu tidak ada yakuza-nya!" jawab Rukia singkat sambil turun dari kasur. Ia kemudian menuju ke arah meja belajar Momo untuk mengambil sebuah majalah fashion yang tergeletak di atas meja tersebut.

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu untuk sementara waktu. Rangiku dan Momo sibuk berpikir di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai jalan keluar untuk sahabat mereka. Disaat yang sama, Rukia malah asyik membaca majalah yang baru diambilnya tadi. Dan tidak lama kemudian keheningan itu terpecah dengan kejutan suara rangiku.

"Aku punya ide!" teriak Rangiku sangat senang, seperti baru saja menemukan harta karun terpendam di pedalaman Amazon.

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal di mansion Kuchiki saja?" ide baru Rangiku membuat Rukia menjatuhkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya tadi. Ia kemudian menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan setajam pisau.

"Ide macam apa itu? Jangan membuatku makin stress. Berikan aku ide yang lebih masuk akal dan tidak BERBAHAYA!" kata Rukia tegas.

"Tapi, Rukia! Maksudku-"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan alasan utamaku memilih tinggal di luar rumah. Karena aku ingin menghindari mansion itu! Menyuruhku tinggal disana sama seperti tidak memberikan aku jalan keluar malah sebenarnya membawaku ke dalam masalah utama!" Rukia menjelaskan dengan muka tegang.

"Bukankah disana ada kakakmu, Kuchiki Byakuya yang tampan itu! Ngomong-ngomong kakakmu itu memang benar-benar tampan. Kemarin dia masuk majalah Times, kan?! _The Most Succesfull Young Enterpreuner_ tahun ini. Ah... Dia itu _hot_ sekali! _Body_-nya seksi juga. Aku dan sepupuku sampai-"

"Rangiku!" Momo menegur temannya yang seperti sedang kesetanan itu. Sebenarnya muka Momo juga memerah jika mengingat ketampanan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Terutama karena,

"Ah, Momo! Jangan berpura-pura seakan kau tidak menyukainya. Kemarin ketika aku dan Halibel membawa fotonya yang di kolam renang itu, matamu terlihat seperti sudah ingin lepas dan air liurmu sudah hampir menetes!" perkataan Rangiku yang blak-blakan itu membuat muka Momo seperti kepiting rebus. Dan tentu saja membuat Rukia memelototi kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

"Foto apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Rukia serius.

"Foto..." Rangiku segera menyadari kecerobohannya, "memangnya tadi aku bilang foto ya?! Aduh, aku ini memang suka salah bicara. Tadi itu, eh, maksudku itu....gambar! Iya, benar. Maksudku gambar kakakmu yang ada di majalah itu." kata Rangiku mencari alasan. Rukia sebenarnya masih curiga dengan penjelasan Rangiku, tapi memikirkan tempat tinggalnya malam itu membuat Rukia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ya, sudahlah. Lupakan masalah kakakku dan mansionnya. Jadi kalian ada ide lain tidak mengenai tempat tinggalku?"

"Jika kau tidak mau tinggal di mansion itu, satu-satunya jalan ya..... mencari tempat kost yang baru!" kata Rangiku memberikan solusi terakhirnya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya?"

"Iya. Para bawahan ayahku kan dulunya juga mengontrak rumah di daerah sini," mendapatkan tatapan apa-yang-kau-katakan-barusan dari Rukia membuat Rangiku menjelaskan ulang kata-katanya, "bukan bawahan yang itu. Posisi mereka itu, seperti kepala cabang di beberapa distrik. Mereka lulusan dari universitas kita." kata Rangiku cepat.

"Maksudmu ada lulusan dari universitas kita yang menjadi yakuza?" tanya Momo dari kursi belakang dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Jangan ribut seperti itu, Momo!" Rangiku menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat temannya itu sedang memegang kepalanya karena shock, "kau pikir orang yang menjadi yakuza itu tidak mempunyai otak?! Hah, mungkin di zaman meiji itu terjadi. Tapi tidak saat ini. Lulusan terbaik fakultas hukum tahun lalu, Hisagi Shuuhei, dia direkomendasikan ayahku untuk menjadi kepala cabang di distrik 69!"

"Shuuhei....maksudmu Shuuhei Hisagi yang itu?! Yang tampan itu bukan? Yang ada _tatto_-nya? " sekarang Rukia yang jadi histeris.

Rangiku mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan tenang, " Kalian tidak tahu, kan. Aku itu sudah lama sekali memperhatikannya. Sayang, dia lebih tertarik pada Halibel. Apa sih bagusnya dia dibanding aku?" seru Rangiku kesal.

"Jadi Hisagi itu seorang yakuza?" tanya Rukia tanpa memperdulikan Rangiku yang masih cemburu kepada sepupunya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. _Tatto_-nya itu dibuat karena dedikasinya untuk seorang pemimpin yakuza di Kyoto. Aku lupa namanya, kalau tidak salah Kensei. Ya, itu dia namanya!"

"Dulu, Hisagi itu pernah diselamatkan Kensei dari pertarungan antar geng saat dia masih kecil. Karena Hisagi memang tidak mempunyai orang tua, maka dia menganggap Kensei itu sebagai ayahnya. Ya, seperti itulah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti." kata Rangiku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, seperti itu." Rukia dan Momo sama-sama menganggukan kepala seakan memahami jalan kehidupan Hisagi.

"Baiklah! Selesai sudah pergosipan kita hari ini tentang dia. Sekarang, ayo segera berburu tempat kost!" kata Rangiku sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Mereka bertiga kemudian turun dari mobil Rangiku dan memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari tempat kost di sekitar situ untuk mempersingkat waktu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia menyusuri jalan perumahan itu dengan langkah gontai. 3 rumah kost yang didatanginya, tiga-tiganya sudah penuh semua. Laporan dari teman-temannya juga belum membawa kabar baik untuknya. Padahal sebentar lagi sudah hampir malam. Rukia hanya bisa menunduk sambil membawa kakinya untuk mencari rumah selanjutnya.

Karena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dan menutupnya dengan topi _softball_ merah yang tadi dibawanya dari tempat Momo. Dengan dandanan seperti saat itu, Rukia benar-benar terlihat seperti gembel jalanan. Kemeja kotak-kotak kebesaran, dengan kancing yang tidak diikat semua, menunjukan kaus oblong warna putih yang digunakannya. Belum lagi celana jeans-nya yang warnanya sudah hampir jadi seperti warna putih. Benar-benar tidak menunjukan seorang Kuchiki, begitu pikir Rukia saat melihat penampilannya di pantulan kaca mobil. Namun apa pedulinya? Toh, kakaknya juga tidak melihat penampilannya saat ini. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengkritiknya akan penampilan casual dan-

"AWAS!!!!"

Rukia terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jalanan di belakangnya. Sebuah mobil SUV putih terlihat oleng sebelum kemudian menabrak tiang listrik yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Rukia berdiri. Rukia yang ingin memastikan keadaan pengemudinya kemudian segera berjalan ke arah mobil untuk melihatnya. Namun saat berada di depan mobil, Rukia terantuk sebuah kerikil yang menyebabkan dirinya terjungkal dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"YA AMPUN!!! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

Suara perempuan itu terdengar kuat sekali di telinga Rukia. Membuat Rukia terpaksa menutup telinganya sambil berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Di tengah usahanya untuk berdiri itu, wanita histeris itu malah menerjangnya –sebenarnya niatnya untuk memeluk- sambil mendekap Rukia seperti anak bayi.

"KAU TIDAK APA-APA?! DI BAGIAN MANA YANG LUKA? APA KITA PERLU KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG? AKU MINTA MAAF SUDAH MENABRAKMU!!!" teriak wanita itu sangat-sangat histeris.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Dan lagipula tadi anda itu tidak menabrak-"

"SUAMIKU BENAR TENTANG SEHARUSNYA AKU MENGGUNAKAN SUPIR. AH, AKU MINTA MAAF PADAMU! Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit sekarang!" kata perempuan itu sambil menarik Rukia ke arah mobilnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Rukia berusaha melepaskan genggaman wanita itu, dan berhasil. "Maaf, nyonya. Sungguh, saya tidak apa-apa. Tadi anda tidak menabrak saya, kok. Saya jatuh karena menginjak kerikil tadi." kata Rukia berusaha menjelaskan. Sebenarnya Rukia agak sedikit takut dengan respon yang akan di berikan wanita itu. Ia takut wanita itu akan histeris lagi dan malah bertindak lebih aneh.

"Oh, seperti itu ya!" wanita itu sepertinya menyadari bahwa sikapnya sudah berlebihan, "maaf ya. Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya wanita itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Sebaiknya anda membawa mobil anda ke bengkel." Rukia menunjuk ke arah mobil yang menabrak tiang listrik itu. "Jika boleh, saya permisi duluan, Bu!" kata Rukia pamitan.

"Eh, buru-buru sekali. Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya wanita itu perhatian. Sikapnya yang sudah tidak sehisteris beberapa menit yang lalu membuat Rukia menceritakan tujuannya.

"Sebenarnya, saya sedang mencari tempat kost, Bu. Tapi sudah 3 rumah didatangi, semuanya sudah terisi penuh. Padahal saya tidak punya tempat untuk tidur nanti malam. Makanya saya harus buru-buru mencari di tempat lain." Rukia menjelaskan keadaannya saat itu kepada sang wanita muda.

"Tempat kost?" Rukia mengangguk kecil, "kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Saya mempunyai rumah kost di dekat sini. Dan untungnya masih tersisa 1 kamar kosong lagi." kata wanita itu dengan nada senang. Tampaknya Rukia sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari semua permasalahannya.

"Yang benar, Bu? Dekat sini? Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan harganya, Bu? Maksud saya...."

"Tidak usah memikirkan soal harganya! Sebenarnya kamar itu bukan untuk disewakan, sih. Itu kamar untuk anak perempuanku. Tapi, beberapa bulan lalu dia sudah pindah ke Kyoto untuk bersekolah jadi kamar itu kosong." kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah, Bu? Apa bisa kalau sebulan saya membayar......"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia, Momo dan Rangiku sudah kembali berada di dalam mobil. Mesin pendingin mobil yang seharusnya bisa mendinginkan suasana seperti tidak berfungsi secara benar. Degupan jantung ketiganya saat ini bahkan lebih cepat daripada degup jantung seorang atlit lari nasional.

"Bagaimana-"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Maksudku-"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Rukia menegaskan kembali kata-katanya tadi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri saat ini dirinya sedang ada dalam dilema berat. Disatu sisi, dia sudah menemukan tempat kost baru dengan harga yang sangat terjangkau. Disisi yang lain,

"Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal disana, Rukia?! Itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Momo keras.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Sudah tidak ada pilihan lain, kan?" kata Rukia setengah putus asa.

"Ada. Tinggal di rumahku!" kata Rangiku sambil tetap menatap ke arah jalanan di depannya yang kosong. Rukia menoleh sejenak ke arah Rangiku sebelum kemudian menjawab diplomatis,

"Tinggal di rumahmu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku, range. Berapa lama kau mau aku terus menumpang padamu seperti benalu? Aku yakin pilihan ini adalah pilihan yang tepat!" kata Rukia tegas.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih, Rukia! Itu tindakan konyol, tahu tidak? Masih banyak tempat kost lain-"

"Sudah tidak ada!"

"Kita bisa mencarinya lagi!"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu!" Rukia menutup pembicaraan itu dengan kuat. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan keputusannya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah satu-satunya jalan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Kalian sudah sangat membantuku. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hal itu." Rukia memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum, "jangan marah padaku hanya karena hal ini." kata Rukia dengan nada manja. Membuat Rangiku dan Momo akhirnya luluh.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu disana! Apa kau ingin aku menempatkan salah satu penjagaku-" kata-kata Rangiku terputus saat Rukia memeluknya dengan erat, "aku bisa menjaga diriku, kok. Lagipula hanya ada satu kamar yang tersisa. Dan itu untukku."

Momo juga memeluk Rukia dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di belakang leher Rukia, "Jika mereka mencabulimu, atau melakukan-"

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" pelukan itu kemudian dilepaskan, "kata bu Lisa, penyewa yang lain itu semuanya eksekutif muda. Mereka golongan terpelajar. Jadi jangan takut akan keberadaanku disana." kata Rukia berusaha menenangkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tidak takut? Kau itu perempuan Rukia!"

"Hahahahaha.... beberapa jam lagi, hilangkan kata-kata itu dari kamus kalian. Karena beberapa jam lagi," Rukia mengambil wig yang baru saja di beli oleh Rangiku di pusat perbelanjaan. Wig bermodel cepak yang dibuat khusus untuk model rambut anak muda jaman sekarang. Sambil menjepit rambut aslinya ke atas, Rukia mulai memasangkan rambut palsu itu ke kepalanya.

"Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang pria. Pria, hehehehe" kata Rukia cengar-cengir sendiri setelah melihat penampilannya di kaca spion. Rangiku dan Momo hanya bisa saling berpandangan dan cemberut tidak karuan. Khawatir akan nasib sahabat mereka itu yang telah memilih untuk tinggal di kost-kostan, khusus untuk pria. Ya, khusus untuk PRIA!

* * *

Minta pendapatnya!!!

Thanx buat baca ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Masquerade for Rukia**

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa updet chap 2^^**

**Thanx buat yg udah review, dibawah ntar aku jawab deh reviewannya, hohoho**

**so, Enjot the story :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya bapak2 bernama kubo tite, saya cuma numpang baca^^**

* * *

Rumah itu besar, berwarna putih susu, dan di depannya di sangga oleh 4 pilar yang ukurannya seperti pohon mahoni di belantar hutan Amerika. Sambil terpana dengan mulut yang masih terbuka, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah itu, melewati pintu pagar yang baru saja dibukakan oleh sang empunya rumah.

_Beberapa menit yang lalu,_

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" Momo memandang rumah itu lewat kaca jendela di samping pintu mobil.

"Aku.... alamatnya sih disini." Rukia melihat kembali catatan yang diberikan oleh bu Lisa setelah menabraknya tadi, "jalan damai 4 no.12, ini kan rumahnya?" kata Rukia yang juga tidak yakin akan alamat yang diberikan.

"Rukia.... Jika ini rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu, aku..." Rangiku menggenggam kemudi mobil di depannya dengan lebih erat, "akan dengan rela hati melepasmu tinggal disini. Pergilah!" kata Matsumoto riang sambil kemudian memegang bahu Rukia.

"Aku juga! Rumah ini keren sekali. Aw, beruntungnya kau, Rukia!" dari belakang Momo juga mendorong-dorong punggung Rukia.

Rukia langsung memberikan tatapan sinis kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, "kalian itu...."

"RUKIA!!!!"

"AHHHH!!!!" ketiga gadis di dalam mobil _sport_ merah itu sontak langsung berteriak. Selain karena suara orang yang memanggil Rukia tadi, mereka juga sangat ketakutan saat melihat muka seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menempel di kaca mobil bagian depan, tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Rukia. Bibirnya yang menempel di kaca mobil itu membuat mukanya terlihat semakin menyeramkan, bahkan Rangiku yang sudah biasa melihat yakuza pun sekarang juga ikut shock melihat tampang orang itu.

"Rukia, aku takut." kata Momo sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tempat perseneling mobil.

"Siapa makhluk mengerikan itu?" tanya Rangiku saat bibir orang itu malah digerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memasang muka mesum.

"Rangiku, nyalakan mobilnya. CEPAT!!!" teriak Rukia ketakutan setengah mati.

Rangiku langsung berusaha memutar kunci mobilnya. Namun entah karena gugup atau ketakutan, Ia tidak juga dapat menyalakan mobil itu. Saat itu, usaha rangiku bagaikan berjam-jam. Dan tangan sang pria yang menyentuh gagang pintu mobil bagaikan sedetik.

**PLAK!!!!**

Sebuah sendal rumahan tepat mendarat di kepala sang lelaki mesum. Membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan dan meringkuk di sebelah mobil Rangiku. Saat itulah, ketiga gadis yang merasa nyawanya baru diselamatkan itu melihat sosok penyelamat mereka.

Diseberang jalan, tepat didepan pintu pagar rumah yang menjadi permasalahan itu, berdiri sosok bu Lisa, lengkap dengan segala penampilannya yang sangat rumahan. Dengan rambut masih tergulung rol, memakai daster tidur, dan tidak lupa kacamatanya, bu Lisa berkacak pinggang sambil menahan amarahnya untuk melempar sendalnya yang sepasang lagi ke arah si lelaki penggoda itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, JANGAN GANGGU DIA! Tua bangka tidak tahu diri!" kata bu Lisa kesal sambil menginjak tangan lelaki itu yang terjulur di jalan. Alhasil, posisi laki-laki itu berubah sekarang. Dari yang tadinya meringkuk, sekarang sudah tiduran sejajar dengan mobil itu.

"Rukia, ayo keluar." bu Lisa mengetuk kaca jendela mobil itu sambil tersenyum. Dengan perasaan yang masih setengah ketakutan, Rukia, Rangiku, dan Momo memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari mobil dan menemui bu Lisa. Saat keluar dari pintu di sampingnya, Rukia meloncati kepala sang lelaki mesum yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Biarkan saja dia. Hah, dasar laki-laki tidak berotak!" kali ini muka sang lelaki yang menjadi korban injakan maut bu Lisa. Rukia hanya dapat meringis melihatnya.

"Dia itu..." Rukia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaanya saat bu Lisa tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya.

"Rukia, dimana barang-barang bawaanmu?" tanya bu Lisa ramah.

"Eh, itu ada di-"

"Ada disini!" Rangiku sudah membuka bagasi mobilnya sambil menunjukan tumpukan tas milik Rukia.

"Hmm.. keliatannya banyak juga ya. Hei, lelaki pemalas! Bangun dari situ! Angkat tas-tas itu dan bawa masuk ke kamarnya." kata Bu Lisa memberi perintah.

"Tapi tanganku masih sakit, sayang. Kepalaku juga-"

"Jika kau ingin ngeronda lagi malam ini. Tetap tiduran disitu sampai hansip memanggilmu." Kali ini sang lelaki mesum itu langsung bangun dan segera menuju ke bagasi mobil itu. Rangiku langsung menjauh seketika dari bagasi itu dan berlari ke arah Rukia dan Momo yang juga sudah merapat ke arah bu Lisa.

"Kalian tidak usah takut. Selama ada aku disini, " bu Lisa menjitak kepala suaminya itu dengan sandal saat Ia melewati tempat mereka berdiri, "dia tidak akan macam-macam." kata bu Lisa sambil tersenyum saat melihat suaminya sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih, Bu!" ketiga gadis itu serempak menunduk untuk memberi ucapan terima kasih.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua ini siapa?" tanya bu Lisa sambil memperhatikan Rangiku dan Momo.

"Mereka ini sahabat saya, bu. Kami bertiga sama-sama satu jurusan di kampus. Yang itu Rangiku, dan yang satunya lagi Momo." Rukia memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Saya Rangiku""Saya Momo"

"Wah, hebat sekali kau Rukia. Punya pacar sampai 2 orang sekaligus!"

"He? Mereka ini bukan pacar saya, Bu. Mereka ini SAHABAT saya." Rukia menekankan kata itu dengan kuat.

"Ah, apa bedanya sahabat dan pacar. Laki-laki dan perempuan menjalin hubungan itu apa namanya kalau bukan pacaran? Itu kan hanya permainan kata saja." kata bu Lisa sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Momo yang mukanya paling keliatan shock.

"Hehehe, ibu benar sekali! Dari dulu juga, saya sudah mengatakan seperti itu kepada Rukia. Dia memang cenderung pemalu orangnya!" dari belakang Rangiku memeluk Rukia dengan mesra. Tapi yang ada malah membuat Rukia kesesakan.

"Itu-" Rukia sudah hampir menjelaskan semuanya tapi Rangiku segera menyela.

"Maaf, bu. Tapi hari sudah malam. Kami berdua bisa dicari orang tua jika tidak segera pulang. Maklum, anak perempuan." Rangiku menyebutkan kata terakhir sambil melihat ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan mengejek. Rukia hanya dapat mencibir saja melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Iya. Kau benar. Anak perempuan memang harus cepat pulang ke rumah. Hati-hati di jalan ya! Besok saja baru kunjungi pacarmu ini lagi." Bu Lisa melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil Rangiku yang sudah berjalan. Sementara dalam hati, Rukia berjanji untuk membalas perbuatan sahabatnya yang urakan itu.

"Ayo, Rukia! Kita juga masuk saja. Kau juga harus istirahat, kan?!" bu Lisa menarik tangan Rukia untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

"Apa lawan apa?"

"MU vs Arsenal"

"Sudah pasti MU menang. Rooney pasti mencetak banyak gol malam ini!" kata sang pria sambil memakan kue dari toples yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Jangan terlalu yakin. Fabregas yang pasti membuat kejutan malam ini. "lelaki lainnya meminum sirup orange yang baru saja dibuat temannya.

"Hei, itu punyaku!" kata sang teman protes.

"Minta sedikit. Dasar pelit, kau Ishida!" ejek pria tadi sambil melemparkan tissue ke arah laptop yang sedang di mainkan Ishida.

"Sialan kau, Renji!" kali ini Ishida melemparkan bolpen yang berada disampingnya ke arah Renji namun malah masuk ke dalam toples kue temannya yang tadi.

"Ishida, lain kali latihan melempar yang baik dulu," Ia mengeluarkan bolpen itu dan melemparnya mengenai kepala Renji, "seperti itu cara melemparnya." katanya sambil tersenyum santai.

"Hei, Toushiro jelek! Mengapa kau membantunya dan melempariku sih?" komplain Renji.

"Karena kau memang pantas dilempar." kata Hitsugaya sambil memperhatikan layar televisi, "dan panggil aku Hitsugaya!" teriaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

Renji sudah mau membalas perkataan Hitsugaya saat seorang lelaki berambut orange bergabung bersama-sama dengan mereka.

"Kalian kenapa selalu ribut sekali sih?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ishida.

"Biasalah. Renji dan kebodohannya." kata Hitsugaya sambil memakan kuenya.

"Kau itu-"

"Tidak usah perdulikan dia. Dari bayi juga, renji itu sudah terkenal idiot. Aku kasihan sama orang tuanya." Ichigo pura-pura simpati sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sementara Ishida dan Hitsugaya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ichi- pak Kyouraku, itu barang-barang siapa?" perhatian Renji teralih saat melihat Kyouraku membawa beberapa tas besar masuk ke dalam Rumah.

"Ini-"

"Hiyori pulang ya?!!!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Seketika Ia membalikan badan ke arah Kyouraku dan memasang wajah cemas. Ia dan Hiyori, anak Kyouraku dan Lisa, memang sama sekali tidak pernah cocok.

"Bukan, bukan. Kau jangan terlalu merindukannya seperti itu," Hitsugaya bernafas lega, "bukan Hiyori. Ada anak baru yang akan menyewa kamar disini." jelas Kyouraku.

"Menyewa kamar? Bukannya kamar disini sudah penuh, pak?" tanya Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Kyouraku menatap Ishida sejenak. Sebenarnya Ia berpikir, mengapa Ishida dan istrinya terlihat seperti kakak adik ya?!  
"Eh, anak itu akan menempati kamar Hiyori. Hiyori kan sudah lama pindah ke Kyoto, kamarnya tidak ada yang menggunakan. Jadi, kami menyewakannya saja." Sekarang Kyouraku sudah duduk di atas tas-tas milik Rukia.

"Tumben kamar itu mau disewakan. Dulu bukannya Anda sendiri yang bilang tidak akan menyewakannya?" tanya Renji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti monyet.

"Istriku tadi sore tidak sengaja menabraknya." Keempat pria tampan itu terkejut mendengarnya, "dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa sih, tapi istriku takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Dan ternyata ia sedang mencari tempat kost, jadilah istriku luluh dan memberikan kamar itu." Cerita Kyouraku panjang lebar.

Empat sekawan itu langsung mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti. Setelah hening sejenak, Hitsugaya-lah yang pertama kali kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menonton tv lagi. Setelah itu, berturut-turut mereka semua kembali ke aktivitasnya tadi. Sampai kemudian,

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa mengatakannya!" teriak Kyouraku bersemangat.

"Ada apa, pak?" tanya Ichigo sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyouraku.

"Anak baru itu. Dia itu, IMUT SEKALI!!!!" Kyouraku mendekap dadanya dan berputar-putar ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti balerina. Tidak sadar saat berhenti, Ia melihat seseorang dihadapannya sedang berkacak pinggang dengan muka yang sangat kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Shunsui?"

* * *

"Ini kamarnya!" bu Lisa kelihatan senang sekali saat memperlihatkan kamar itu kepada Rukia.

"Kamarnya bagus sekali, Bu!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum girang. Bahkan kamar kost nya yang dulu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kamar barunya ini.

"Ia bilang kamar ini bagus?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Seleranya yang jelek atau matanya yang rabun sih?"

"Imut sekali...."

Ishida hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengangguk pelan. Keempat pria itu sedang memperhatikan teman serumah mereka yang baru dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Disaat yang sama, disamping mereka, Kyouraku sedang asyik meringis kesakitan sambil memegang benjol di kepalanya akibat pukulan sendal istrinya.

"Kamar ini milik anak kami. Dia sedang bersekolah di Kyoto jadi sekarang kamarnya kosong. Anggap saja seperti kamarmu sendiri." bu Lisa memandang Rukia dengan tatapan lembut seperti sedang memandang anaknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bu. Ibu sudah sangat membantu saya. Saya bisa membantu membersihkan rumah kok, bu, kalau misalnya sedang tidak kuliah."

"Oh, jadi dia masih kuliah,"

"Pantas badannya pendek sekali,"

"Kurosaki sebaiknya kata itu tidak kau gunakan sembarangan!" Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Iya, iya. Khan yang aku maksud dia, bukannya kau. Sensitif sekali sih,"

"Kurosa-"

"Imut sekali...." kali ini Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida menatap Renji dalam-dalam.

"Renji! Bisa sebutkan kata lain tidak? Kau itu sudah tidak normal ya?" kata Ichigo sambil memegang dahi renji kemudian memegang pantatnya. "Sama, berarti masih sehat." Hitsugaya dan Ishida tertawa terkikik-kikik.

"Sialan kau, Ichigo! Tapi dia itu benar-benar......"

"Imut sekali...." kali ini bukan hanya suara Renji saja, tapi Kyouraku juga sudah bergabung sambil memasang muka mesum yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan muka Renji sekarang.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari tempat kost lain. Disini orang-orangnya sudah banyak yang tidak normal!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memandang duo mesum itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Siapa yang mau mencari tempat kost lain?" tiba-tiba bu Lisa sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Otomatis Renji dan Kyouraku jatuh ke depan kaki bu Lisa. Keduanya memandang sendal bu Lisa sebentar sebelum kemudian dengan gerakan lambat menengadahkan mukanya ke atas dan tersenyum palsu.

Beruntunglah Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida yang sudah tidak lagi berada di dekat pintu. Dengan celah pintu yang lebih lebar, mereka bertiga dapat melihat sosok Rukia di tengah kamar itu dengan lebih jelas. Dan disaat itulah Rukia berbalik,

Cahaya lampu kamar yang berada tepat di atasnya membuat kulit Rukia terlihat bak porselen, memancarkan aura yang berbeda. Matanya yang besar dan bibirnya mungil menjadi satu paduan yang sangat cantik bagi wajah itu. Rambut cepaknya berayun saat Ia membalikan tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat halus.

Saat Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap bingung ke arah kumpulan pria itu, disaat itulah mulut para lelaki itu terbuka lebar dan mata mereka bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Air liur Renji bahkan sudah jatuh ke bawah, membentuk aliran sungai baru di atas karpet mahal itu.

"RENJI!!! JANGAN JOROK SEPERTI ITU!! TUTUP MULUTMU!" teriak bu Lisa sambil melompat menjauhi aliran air liur Renji itu.

Teriakan itu seakan membangunkan Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida dari keterpesonaan mereka. Seketika itu juga mereka bertiga langsung kebingungan dan segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kamarku disana""Aku disana""Punyaku disini"

"Eh, tidak. Kamarku disana, Hitsugaya!"

"Itu jalan ke kamarku, Kurosaki!"

"Aku... oh iya. Kamarku disebelah!" mereka bertiga terlihat linglung sendiri sebelum kemudian berlari ke kamar masing-masing dan membanting pintu kamar mereka.

"Ada apa sih dengan laki-laki di rumah ini?" tanya bu Lisa pada dirinya sendiri setelah menyuruh Renji membersihkan bekas liurnya dan mencuci karpet itu, serta menyeret Kyouraku yang tidak juga beranjak dari depan pintu itu.

"Rukia, jika kau butuh sesuatu. Jangan sungkan panggil ibu, ya!" kata bu Lisa ramah.

Rukia menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Orang-orang disini aneh semua!" kata Rukia di depan meja riasnya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Ia melepaskan jepitan di rambutnya satu persatu. Setelah lepas semua, Ia menarik rambut palsu itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dengan tangannya, Ia merapikan rambut aslinya yang kini sudah tergerai indah sepanjang bahu.

"Uh, memakai rambut palsu itu ternyata berat ya!" Rukia memegang rambut palsu di sampingnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke lemari pakaian. Dengan cekatan, Ia memasukan baju-baju "pria" di kabin yang terbuka. Dan memasukan baju-baju "rahasia" nya ke lemari yang mempunyai kunci. Karena hari sudah malam, Rukia memutuskan untuk beristirahat agar bisa segar bugar besok pagi.

Setelah mengambil baju tidurnya dan meletakannya di atas kasur, Rukia segera membuka kancing kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Setelah itu, Ia melepaskan kaos putihnya dan membuka celana jins belelnya. Saat hendak mengenakan gaun tidur, Rukia mendengar sesuatu dari arah pintu. Ia curiga ada orang di luar pintu kamarnya. Rukia memegang gaun tidurnya sambil berjalan mengendap ke arah pintu itu. Dan saat kecurigaannya memuncak, raut muka Rukia menegang. Gagang pintu itu berbunyi, seakan ada yang ingin membukanya. Dan disaat itu Ia sadar, Ia lupa mengunci pintunya!

* * *

Awwww.... apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?? akankah Rukia ketahuan?? haruskah Rukia melepaskan kesuciannya(LEBAAAAY.....INI GAK AKAN TERJADI :P)

Nantikan di next chap,,,hohohoho

Jawaban untuk review:

1. TEPAT SEKALI!!!! ceritanya emang terinspirasi dari Hanakimi, hehehe tapi ceritanya mengikuti keseharian saya sebagai mahasiswa yang nge-kost (ketahuan deh gw paling tua di ffn :p)

2. Komik pip gak tahu yang mana,,hehehehe

3. Rukia mw jadi cowok, emang soalnya keadaan menuntut,,hehehee dan ada apa dengan kuchiki mansion?? nantikan di chap2 mendatang!!

**Akhir kata, jangan lupa review^^**


End file.
